Issue 107: The Dark Sirens
The Dark Sirens is the one-hundred and seventh issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis The Winx go stargazing on Andros as Aisha had been called back by her father for something urgent. The situation escalates much further once Queen Niobe is kidnapped by The Dark Sirens, a group of Andros' former queens who were turned into creatures of darkness. The Winx now have to race against time to save Niobe before she is converted into the fifth and final Siren. Plot The Winx are spending the night on Andros looking for constellations in the sky. Tecna points out the constellation of the hippogriff and tries to show Stella how the wings are shaped by most of the stars in the constellation. Stella tries to figure out what the five brightest stars in the sky are forming and guesses that they make a bun with extra cheese. Tecna and Bloom notice that the five bright stars are moving and Bloom suspects that the moving stars may be the reason why King Teredor wanted to meet with Aisha at Andros' Royal Astronomical Observatory. At the observatory, Teredor tells Aisha about the five major stars in the sky have changed their course and have continued to move. He claims that they need to warn her mother, Queen Niobe, as this means she is in grave danger. The two of them rush for the royal palace, where Teredor orders the guards to strengthen security within and Aisha rushes for her mother's quarters, trying to get her to come out. She opens the door to see why Niobe has been so quiet, only to find that her room is in tatters, showing signs of a struggle. As Aisha investigates her mother's torn-up room, she finds a strange necklace on the floor. When she picks it up, Teredor enters the room and quickly identifies the necklace to be a scarlet coral necklace: a sign of the Dark Sirens. Meanwhile, Musa, Stella and Flora are swimming in the waters close to the shore. They admire the algae that is glowing from under them until Bloom gets a call from Aisha, who tells them that her mother's been kidnapped. The girls all rush for the royal palace as Bloom tries to get more information from Aisha. Unfortunately, Aisha does not know how Niobe was kidnapped or who her kidnapper was. Once the rest of the Winx arrive, Teredor explains that only the kings of Andros can understand the phenomenon known as "The Mermaid's Tail." He explains that when The Mermaid's Tail shines in the sky, then the Dark Sirens will emerge from the depths of Andros' oceans. The Dark Sirens use bodies of water to reach the mainland and he tells the girls the names of the Sirens: Nazca, Terala, Limes and Unla. These four sirens were once beautiful queens that ruled over Andros but they were transformed into creatures of darkness. One thousand years ago, three of the Sirens kidnapped the last queen, Queen Limes, and turned her into one of them. Now that they have kidnapped Niobe, Tecna concludes that the Dark Sirens plan on turning her into the fifth Siren in order to match up with the five stars in The Mermaid's Tail constellation. Teredor fears that the Dark Sirens will become unstoppable if they were successful in converting Niobe and Bloom promises that they will rescue her before that happens. Teredor thanks Bloom and urges the Winx to hurry, because when dawn arrives, The Mermaid's Tail will vanish from the skies and the Sirens will possibly vanish with Niobe. The girls rush towards the nearby beach, go into their Harmonix, and dive into the ocean depths. Musa feels something strange in the waters and Bloom agrees, claiming that she feels a threatening presence nearby. Stella suspects that it is the Dark Sirens, but she cannot see them anywhere. That is when two of the Sirens, Terala and Unla, jut out from a patch of red and orange coral to attack Musa. Bloom quickly uses her Fire Blade to drive them back and Aisha realizes that the Sirens must be skilled at camouflage. Stella tries to figure out where the two Sirens are hiding next but is caught off-guard when Terala and Unla spring up from behind her. They attack her with a magical blast, which causes Stella to fall further into the ocean depths while unconscious. Bloom tries swimming after Stella but, when she lands at the bottom of the ocean, it quickly becomes too dark for Bloom to see where Stella has landed. Suddenly, shimmering lights spring from the seabed and Bloom sees the selkies gathering around Stella. Bloom swims down to recover Stella as she thanks Serena and the others for saving Stella. Serena claims that, as their bonded selkies, they will always be there to help and Flora and Aisha come swimming by to check on Stella. Aisha tells Bloom that the Sirens disappeared again and Musa suspects that the Sirens will act fast if they want to turn Niobe into their fifth Siren. Aisha worries that they may not be able to rescue her mother in time, but Lemmy assures her that they can make it, as selkies have the ability to sense the dark energy of the Sirens. The selkies, tracking the dark energy left by the Sirens, lead their bonded fairies into the Deep Blue: the heart of the abyss of Andros. Once there, the Selkies meet up with a big orange angler fish known as Charamand, who scares Stella upon first glance. She then notices a bright light from below them and, as the Winx and Selkies approach it, Illiris confirms that they have made it to the lair of the Dark Sirens. The girls hide behind a few rocks as they spy on the Sirens. The girls watch as Limes and the other Sirens are trying to convert Niobe. Limes demands that she forget all of her memories but Niobe refuses, claiming that she has sworn her loyalty to her kingdom and family. Limes claims that she has no choice in the matter. She then points down to the dark murky abyss below them and tells Niobe that she will be dropped in it. From there, she will emerge as a Dark Siren and assume the name Asfodelia. As their fifth Siren, she will be unable to remember her past as Niobe. Aisha cannot bear to watch as the Sirens taunt her mother but Bloom holds her back, insisting that, if they are not careful, they may pop the bubble Niobe is trapped in and accidentally end her life. Aisha insists that this means they have no time to lose and darts out from her hiding spot, attacking one of the Sirens with her Mystic Veil. Aisha swims up to her mother to see if she is safe but she is quickly attacked by Limes and Nazca. Aisha begins to fall due to the shock received from both attacks but Tecna luckily catches her with her Wove-Electronic Wall. Now that their presence is known, Bloom leads the charge against the Sirens, commanding that Stella and Flora attack with their Sun Boomerang and Dancing Whirl respectively. While the Sirens are preoccupied with their battle against the Winx, the Selkies take is upon themselves to bring Niobe up to the surface. Back in the battle, Limes unleashes a spell that begins to amplify the darkness of the Deep Blue. To combat this, Stella unleashes her Shining Mirror spell which brightens the place. Limes insists that Stella's light is no match for their darkness and uses a spell to absorb the light from Stella's body. From there, Limes and her fellow Sirens prepare to unleash a Convergence spell on the Winx. The Sirens unleash their Convergence spell and Musa and Tecna dart in to shield their friends. They are struggling to keep the spell at bay because the looming darkness is making it harder and harder to see. Flora tells the Winx to protect her with their Harmonix spells as she has just come up with a plan and the Winx do just that. With her friends' combined powers, Flora invokes the algae from the depths of the ocean and causes them to glow brighter than any light. The Sirens immediately become disoriented by the blinding light which gives Aisha an opening. She unleashes a powerful Thirteenth Seal, which the Sirens are barely able to protect themselves from. They demand to know the powerful fairy's name, to which Aisha proclaims herself as the Princess of Andros and claims that they have made the grave mistake of challenging her. She then amplifies her Thirteenth Seal, pushing the Sirens into the murky abyss. With one more push, Aisha successfully pushed the Sirens into the abyss, where they are all trapped in a powerful whirlpool that pulls them in. Now that the Sirens have been dealt with, Bloom urges the girls to return to the surface before sunrise. The girls are able to make it up to the surface just in the nick of time, where they are greeted by Teredor, Niobe and all of the land-dwelling people of Andros cheering them on. Aisha makes it to land and embraces her parents. Bloom and Tecna look on as Bloom claims their embrace gave even more meaning to their mission. Tecna claims that even the sky appears to be thanking them as well and points out a constellation, the Symbol of Universal Love. Stella also sees it and claims that it looks like a constellation of Brandon riding on a noble horse with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other, causing everyone to laugh. Spells Used *Poisonous Quills - Used by Unla to attack Musa alongside Terala. *Stinging Tentacles - Used by Terala to attack Musa alongside Unla. *Fire Blade - Used by Bloom to fend off Unla and Terala. *Mystic Veil - Used by Aisha on one of the Dark Sirens. *Moray Eel Smack - Used by Limes to attack Aisha. *Wove-Electronic Wall - Used by Tecna to save Aisha. *Sun Boomerang - Used by Stella to attack the Dark Sirens with Flora. *Dancing Whirl - Used by Flora to attack the Dark Sirens with Stella. *Power of the Abyss - Used by Limes in an attempt to surround her and the other Sirens in darkness. *Shining Mirror - Used by Stella to beat back Limes' darkness. *Tentacles of Medusa - Used by Limes to absorb Stella's light. *"Plants of the underwater world... illuminate the abyss!" - Used by Flora to make the algae glow. *Thirteenth Seal - Used by Aisha as a final blow to the Dark Sirens. Screenshot_469.png|"Poisonous Quills!" and "Stinging Tentacles!" Screenshot_468.png|"Fire Blade!" Screenshot_467.png|"Mystic Veil!" Screenshot_466.png|"Moray Eel Smack!" Screenshot_465.png|"Wove-Electronic Wall!" "Dancing Whirl!" and "Sun Boomerang!" Screenshot_464.png|"Power of the Abyss!" Screenshot_463.png|"Shining Mirror!" Screenshot_462.png|"Tentacles of Medusa!" Screenshot_461.png|"Plants of the underwater world... illuminate the abyss!" Screenshot_460.png|"Thirteenth Seal!" Mistakes *Throughout the issue, the Winx's Harmonix wings tend to form into different shapes in some pages. **Stella's Harmonix wings seem to be made up of two to three smaller wings each and do not retain their official appearance. **Bloom's Harmonix wings also seem to be made up of two to three smaller wings for both of them. **Musa's wings appear to be more like small veils on her back in most panels. *On page 7, as the Winx dive into the ocean, Aisha's wings are missing. *On page 8, as Bloom attacks Terala and Unla, her wings are missing. **Stella's wings also go missing when Terala and Unla appear from behind her on the same page. *On page 13, as the Winx and their Selkies sneak into the lair of the Dark Sirens, Tecna's wings are not even on her back and Flora's wings are missing. *On page 16, as Tecna saves Aisha, her wings are made up of two smaller wings each. **As Stella and Flora attack Limes on the same page, Stella's wings are missing. The flowing backs of their dresses are also missing. Debuts *Nazca *Terala *Limes *Unla *Charamand *Asfodelia (mentioned) Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Aisha **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora *Royalty **King Teredor **Queen Niobe *Enemies **The Dark Sirens ***Nazca ***Terala ***Limes ***Unla ***Asfodelia (mentioned) *The Selkies **Serena **Lemmy **Illiris **Desiryee **Phylla **Sonna *The Specialists **Brandon (mentioned) Trivia *This issue is only 24 pages long, as opposed to the usual 44 pages seen in earlier issues. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Harmonix